


Happy Valentines day, Pine Tree

by Dexilt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper dating, Cute, Night, Other, slave and master, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: Dipper and Bill, Slave and master, decides to go out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote quick, Its alot of spending time with my family today, so I had just an hour or two to come up with something! But I hope you like it anyway! This has nothing to do with any other work I, or anyone done.

"Bill Cipher, the dream demon that tried to kill me and my family countless times, what brings you here...?"

The human crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow towards the blonde demon that were standing in front of him. Since Bill had gained power over Dipper, the brunette had started to like the demon more.

It begun with a deal, the deal were that if Dipper belonged to Bill under a year, Bill Cipher would leave Gravity Falls for the same amount of year. The boy saw this as an opportunity to keep Mabel and especially Ford safe from him. The demon that always had something up, had started a life with the mortal boy he liked.

"Your mine, don't you remember? And I really wanna do something fun, now when its valentines day and all...So I decided...Dipper Pines, do you wanna go on a date with me..?"

Dipper stopped and thought about. The pine boy belonged to Bill, and they were a couple. But they never got out together in public. Never. Dipper had refused, and Bill didn't want to show himself so much in public. So they stayed inside. Dipper lived with Mabel, Stan and Ford. But on the nights, he had to stay with Bill. Every night. And sometimes on the days.

Kinda like his...Slave

But Bill would never ask this sort of things, and heck...He haven't been meeting any girl, or boy for that matter, on a long time now.

"Me, Dipper Pines, except your offer"

Dipper smiled and thought to himself that it was kinda funny how they still could play around with each other. Talking to the other like it was slave and master back for five hundred years ago. Dipper wasn't actually that sad, or felt bad when he was with Bill. But sometimes he got a reminder that he still belonged to the dream demon with one eye.

Bill smiled back and got up from the chair he was sitting on. The demons step echoed through the basement as he slowly moved towards the human. For 5 years ago, Dipper would have backed if Bill got as close as he are now. But Dipper stayed in his place and didn't move at all.

"Good..."  
Dipper stared with an empty glare on the blonde boy that put his arm around him, and presses him closer. The demon looked into the boys eyes, thinking that those brown soft, chocolate eyes were rare. At least of that shade.

The demons hand slowly moved under the teens shirt, feeling his skin against his hand. Bill felt the blood pumping, the heart beat and how his chest moves up and down as the lungs filled up with air. It was a lovely feeling, and he knew that Dipper was fully alive. 

"Where are we going then, Mr Cipher?"

Dipper voice broke the emptiness in the room as Bills hand slowly moved down. The face Dipper made was great. Bill heard that Dipper were starting to shake a little bit, but that always happens when he touches him like this.  
'Part of being human'  
Bill thought.

"I thought the woods of gravity falls has a very nice, and hidden, cliff. And that you can see all of Gravity Falls from there. Sounds good?"

Dippers face turned red when Bills hand touched him just between the legs. "S-sounds great..."  
Bill laughed quietly to the human.

 

-

 

It was easy for Bill to teleport them up there. It was soon midnight, and Dipper were tired. So they decided to now walk all the way. But Dipper couldn't sleep much on the days. He had school and all of that. So he slept all day on Saturday. But on Sunday he never slept. Bill still didn't get why. But something about a book. A diary...? The demon didn't want to piss the human off. So he never peeked. As fast as he asked Dipper, he got pissed for some reason. It was so many things that Bill didn't understand about humans. And this...Valentine day was also strange. But apparently it meant much for his little Pine Tree. And they were still partners. They were not 'master and slave' all the time. Because that would be too boring.  
Dipper had never been happy on Valentine day in school. He never got anything except from Mabel. But she was his sister. The dream demon found that kinda sad, since Dipper were good looking. And lots of girls liked him. But they never had the courage to make him anything. So the boy was left to think that he was all alone in his school. Besides' his 'best friend' was a fucking demon. Not many people could say that.

Dipper got all amazed when he saw the clear night sky with countless stars on it. The moon was full and shun brighter then ever. The fresh air filled Dippers lungs and made him feel free. 

Bill stood just besides the brunette and couldn't take his eyes from him. So much happiness were buried inside of that boy. So much that never got out. Only wen he was with his family...But that wasn't this kind of happiness. This happiness could only be brought out if you knew what the person liked. And oh, Bill had even been inside of this mortals mind. He knew lots of things. 

"Wow...Its...Its magical. Bill...Good god..."

Bill hugged the human from behind, getting closer to him.  
"I know right, I picked the right night."

"I...Love you, Pine Tree"

Dipper turned around and looked the demon right into his eyes.

"You can have me all night"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valnetines day!!!


End file.
